User blog:MC Fawful/Rin Hoshizora VS Chihiro Fujisaki. Pop Culture Rap Battles
Alright. It's here. Two things. One, it was recently Rin's birthday (November 1), and Two, I swear that I did not intend for this to be like the format for Ditto vs Mimikyu. (I'm posting this just hours after HyperJacob96 replied to one of my comments) Anyways, here it is! The first episode of Pop Culture Rap Battles! "Idol singer from Love Live! School Idol Project, Rin Hoshizora, battles Ultimate Programmer from Danganronpa, Chihiro Fujisaki, in the first installment of Pop Culture Rap Battles!" (Please, if you have any questions about any lines, just ask!) Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6Qh6VC805Y (0:05) POP CULTURE RAP BATTLES! Rin Hoshizora! VS! Chihiro Fujisaki! BEGIN! (0:14) Rin: Really? I’ve been put against you? Guess there’s no need to stress! I’d prefer Rumi Hiiragi compared to this crossdressing mess! Don’t even bother trying to rap, ‘cause this cat knows how to bite! Half the time I don’t even know if I’m pronouncing your series’ name right! You timid little bunny! You’re too Alter Ego-tistical! I’ll rain Havoc, Trigger this Happy little kid who’s just too typical! You’re worse than the consoles that your dumb series reigns on! So before spitting your stupid lines, I suggest you get your game on! (0:41) Chihiro: *sigh* That's the best this furry feminist's got? I’ll scrap you like your older sister, so try to step to this Ultimate bot! Lines sicker than you were when you tried to adopt a cat! Nozomi isn’t as messed up as those lines you just spat! (0:55) (Chihiro turns into his Alter Ego form) You still think you can win this? You must have some serious guts! And I’m facing the one who’s Charm Point is her freaking butt! I’ll dunk this tomboy like a game of basketball! To sniff out your defeat, that won’t take any effort at all! (1:12) Rin: My friends have never let me down! You were killed and reborn as HAL 9000! I’ll string you up dead again after you’ve been severely pounded! It seems your Hope’s reached its Peak! You can’t beat Faye Mata’s best! I’ll leave you green with envy like the flipping color of your dress! You’re so weak, despite being a boy! I could scratch you and you’d lose! Your finest Hour of Code is over! This teen is cat-astrophically screwed! But you’re still good at programming, so I’ll give you a hand! But just come to rematch when you’ve become more of a man! (1:39) Chihiro: UGH! Now you've got me mad! Prepare to get MakiRin-Pwned! You and your Girls have No Brand of fashion! I’m the GOAT! Today I’ll Kore a Kara lookalike with orange-colored hair! ‘Cause saying NYA at the end of every sentence is too much to Bear! (1:53) (Chihiro reverts back to normal) Trained by female Bakugo to try and get your group back! But that didn’t help you at all in either of your raps! I’ll punch you in your Kayo-chin! You’re lacking Hana-flow! And now the poison raps of Chihiro have shut down this Scorpio… (This is where the beat would end, but here, it goes back to 1:12) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! POP CULTURE RAP BATTLES! 'Trivia' *'Rin is the third character from Love Live! to appear in my rap battles, after Nico Yazawa and Maki Nishikino.' *'Chihiro was originally supposed to face Lily Hoshikawa from Zombieland Saga, but that idea was scrapped very early on.' *'Taking just twenty minutes to write, this battle probably has the shortest time for writing, and I don't think that's a bad thing. It took me a longer time to write Nico and Maki vs Fran and Flam, and I don't think that battle's good, honestly.' *'Chihiro is my favorite character used in any of my rap battles so far.' *'He is the second character in my battles to have both positively popular video games and a positively popular anime, after Izuku Midoriya.' *'Rin was orignally going to go against Conker, but this idea was also scrapped.' *'She was also planned to tag team with Hanayo Koizumi for a battle against Gumball and Darwin, but this was scrapped.' *'Like I said earlier, this battle does have a similar format to Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon's Ditto vs Mimikyu.' Category:Blog posts